Conventionally, a liquid cosmetic material is loaded into various kinds of cosmetic containers to be distributed and stored, but it is very inconvenient to carry the containers. In order to solve the problem of inconvenience, recently, various methods are considered to allow the liquid cosmetic material to be more conveniently carried. As an example of the methods, a compact type container has been proposed. Further, a method of loading the liquid cosmetic material in a carrier is considered.
However, the liquid cosmetic material applied to the conventional compact type container is loaded into the carrier and then held in a refill container or cosmetic container to be used, this container being in a multi-structure which has at least two pieces, for instance, a container body and a covering such as a folding lid to prevent the removal of the carrier filled with the liquid cosmetic material. Further, the liquid cosmetic material manufactured to be loaded into the container is currently utilized.
Thus, the conventional liquid cosmetic material is held or loaded in a refill container having at least two pieces to be used (refer to FIG. 3 of patent document 1), so that manufacturing cost is naturally increased due to the manufacture of the container having the two or more pieces, and besides, the liquid cosmetic material is previously loaded into the carrier and then put into the refill container to be used, so that the assembly and filling require an excessively long time.